


I can't capture you

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara paints everything she loves until Lena becomes her only muse





	I can't capture you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 jawline  
It was hard to put my idea into words I have a cold plus allergies so basically I'm dying.  
Kudos and comments are the cure so I hope you enjoy it

Her memories of Krypton and birds were the first things Kara painted. Alex noticed that side of Kara first giving her a set of sketchbooks and colour pens.

The blonde was incredible talented and it was a real plesaure to be part of Kara's art. 

Alex is the subject that most appears on those paintings and you can basically see the evolution of their relation as sisters through the art.

Eliza has her fair share of drawings, Jeremiah, Kenny, Winn, James, Clark, all the people Kara loves has one or many paintings.

However, one day an amazing and beautiful woman appeared on Kara's life. They became fast friends and the blonde noticed that something else was in her feelings so she tried to paint her friend. Nothing.

During a year they shared everything even the super secret. Yet, Kara wasn't able to paint the Luthor. 

There the reporter was in front of an empty canvass brush in hand colour dripping completely frozen. Alex was by her side...

"You never are this insecure while painting. You good?"

"It is Lena and her stupid perfect face!"

Alex bursted laughing rolling on Kara's bed

"You are so in love with her that you cannot paint her!" Alex kept laughing

"Well, that and her perfect jawline...I would like to feel it and kiss it maybe I'll have an idea of how to make a perfect portrait."

Kara watched her sister looking something by the door and followed her line of vision. Lena was at the door...

"Hii...how much did you listen?" Kara squealed

"Long enough for you to paint me like your french girls"

Kara dropped the brush and Alex rolled out of the bed running to the door saying something about boundaries that Lena couldn't care less

"So, do you want a proper kiss or you want to start on my jawline, Picasso?

Kara gulped and walked to Lena, art was the best!


End file.
